Lupin Collection
"It is my great-great-grandpa's legacy. The most powerful, dangerous treasures he ever obtained. The Lupin Collection - his greatest horde, and my birthright. We need to find them all!" Arsène Lupin IV, Lupin's Legacy, Part 3 The Lupin Collection is a large collection of mysterious and powerful artefacts known as the Lupin Treasures collected in secret by the legendary gentleman thief and vigilante Arsène Lupin throughout his lifetime. However, the majority of the collection was taken by the Gangler after the death of Arsène Lupin III, Lupin's grandson. It is thus the main objective of the Phantom Squad Rangers to recover all the pieces of the collection in order to unlock the ultimate power of the Lupin Collection, which they believe will be able to revive their dead loved ones. The individual pieces are capable of granting a user superpowers so long as it is held. Multi-Use Devices VS Blast Morpher Main Article: VS Blast Morphers The gun-like morpher and sidearm of the main five Phantom Squad and Earth Patrol Rangers. There are ten VS Blast Morphers in existence. Duo Switch Morpher Main Article: Duo Switch Morpher The wristwatch-like morpher of the Duo-Colour Ranger. By switching the coin located in the face of the watch, the user can switch between the Gold Earth Patrol Ranger and Silver Phantom Squad Ranger forms. Special Ops Morpher Main Article: Special Ops Morphers Lupin Legacy Morpher Main Article: Lupin Legacy Morphers Standard Artifacts Code of Chance A dice-like artefact that allows its user to manipulate luck, chance and probability in and out of games, as well as being able to continuously hold their balance and not fall down, just like a cube. Its design and name are based off of the Code Cube Morpher and is a reference to the crime of illegal gambling (and possibly to extortion and false advertising). Flame of the Samurai A lighter-like artefact that allows its user to control fire and heat to such a extent that they can ignite an entire room of ice to such a extent of heat that rivals a bolt of lightning. Its design is based off of the emblem form of the Lion FoldingZord and its name is from the Red Samurai Ranger's element of Fire, and is a reference to the crime of arson. Rune of Gunmazin A rune/jade figure-like artefact that allows its user to remodel any object in any way, including changing its material, size, weight, density and shape, such as turning a painting into a statue. Its design is based off Auric the Conqueror and its name derives from Auric's homeland of Gunmazin Island, and is a reference to the crime of art forgery. Whip of Disguise A whip/ribbon-like artefact that allows its user to disguise themselves, other people and objects as anything or anyone else, even changing their voice, size, gender and abilities to match, as well as restraining a target for an immediate disguise. Its design and name are based off of the Amethyst Whip, and is a reference to the crime of fraud. Flash Boots A pair of boot-like artefacts that allow their user to run at incredible speed, jump incredibly high and deliver devastating kick attacks that can leave behind shockwaves of energy. Its design is based off of the Crystal Kick (and the Pink Flash Ranger's suit) and its name derives from the team name and the Flash Megazord, and is a reference to the crime of resisting arrest. Light of the Knight A oil lamp-like artefact that allows its user to expand any space, such as enclosed spaces, outside areas and even parts of the user's own body, indefinitely using pocket dimensions. Its design is based off of the MagiLamp and its name derives from the MagiLamp's usage by the Solaris Knight, and is a reference to the crime of dine and dash. Lenses of Escape A binoculars-like artefact that allows its user to examine hidden traits of a target and begin to gradually alter their perspective of the world to the user's wishes, as well as placing a tracer on the target that enables the user to see them through any obstruction. Its design is based off of the Bino Blade in Binoculars form and its name derives from Escape, and is a reference to the crime of gaslighting. Steel Storm Charger A battery-like artefact that allows its user to generate, control and absorb electricity, give or drain energy from any energy or electrical-based device, and even control computers beyond their natural abilities. Its design is based off of the Dino Chargers and its name derives from both the chargers and the Dino Steel armour, and is a reference to the crime of computer-targeting cybercrime (and possibly to electrocution). Burnout Wheel A tire-like artefact that allows its user to possess incredible strength while charging, generate a energy shield around themselves while doing so, and also make anyone in their line of sight trip and fall. Its design is based off of the Road Attack Zord in Wheel form and its name derives from the Zord's Wheel form and Burnout finisher, and is a reference to the crime of vehicular homicide. Chrono Freezer A bracelet-like artefact that allows its user to slow down the flow of time around everything but themselves, making it appear that the user is moving at insane speeds. Its design is based off of the Chrono Morpher and its name comes from the morpher and the Time Force Rangers' usage of cryogenic technology, and is a reference to the crime of perverting the course of justice (and possibly to wasting police time). Scroll of Lockdown A ninja scroll-like artefact that allows its user to create energy barriers around themselves, objects or other people, make themselves invisible and intangible for a brief period of time, and create a invisible, near-unbreakable energy prison around a target. Its design and name are based off of the Scrolls of Aquitar, and is a reference to the crime of false imprisonment. Red Star Shuriken A shuriken-like artefact that allows its user to change the size, scale, shape and texture of their own body, teleport to another location that they know of via a puff of red smoke, and escape from any imprisonment, barrier or restraint. Its design and name are based off of the Red Ninja Power Star, and is a reference to the crime of evading justice. Space Slinger A slingshot-like artefact that allows its user to possess perfect accuracy, fire a infinite distance and causes any bullet, projectile or throwing weapon they fire or throw to home in on their target. Its design is based off of the Astro Slinger and its name derives from the team of the Ranger who uses it, and is a reference to the crime of possessing illegal firearms (and possibly to sniping and assassination). Vulcan Bomb A sphere-like artefact that allows its user to summon and throw fireballs from their hands, create a explosion around themselves that only they are immune to, speed up or slow down a explosion, and even make any object that has any heat in it explode like a bomb. Its design and name are based off the Vulcan Sphere, and is a reference to the crime of a bomb threat (and possibly to suicide bombing). Zai Sword A sword-like artefact that allows its user to control the mind of any living being, read the minds of any being they have under their possession, and extend any part of their body for combat and mobility purposes. Its design is based off the Lightning Sword and its name from the Zai meditation gesture used by the Lightning Sword's user, and is a reference to the crime of slavery (and possibly to flagellation). Auto Navigator A tablet/military tracking device-like artefact that allows its user to see through any obstruction, possess heat and X-Ray vision, and possess echolocation that enables them to avoid surprise attacks and detect enemies in dark areas, as well as giving them perfect accuracy with firearms. Its design is based off the Turbo Navigator and its name from both the device and the Auto Blaster, and is a reference to the crime of stalking. Swoop Smasher A war fan-like artefact that allows its user to manipulate the wind, enabling them to float through the air, push or pull objects and people, generate gusts of wind that can cut through anything and even create tornados and cyclones. Its design is based off the Bat Fan and its name is from the Bat Fan's user, and is a reference to the crime of property damage. Bionic Infuser A watch-like artefact that allows its user to generate and inject highly powerful substances into their veins, enhancing their physical abilities and speed, as well as allowing them to generate particle energy from their hands. Its design is based off the Tezztech Morphers and its name from the team that use it, and is a reference to the crime of the usage of steroids. Phantom Lion A lion statue-like artefact that allows its user to cause a target to enter a drugged state where they cannot think properly or fight, as well as create corporeal clouds that can be ridden or used as a fuel source. Its design is based off the Lion Spirit Zord and its name from the power of its user, and is a reference to the crime of the usage of cannabis. Brutal Array A dumbbell/yo-yo-like artefact that allows its user to "harden" their body and skin to the point of being virtually invulnerable to almost all forms of attack, as well as gaining supernatural strength, speed and intelligence so long as they continue harming others. Its design and name are based off the Duo Arrays, and is a reference to the crime of domestic violence.Category:Power Rangers: Duel Forces Category:Artifacts Category:Plot focus